


C'mon C'mon

by Idzzdi



Series: Take Me Home [4]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Best Friends, Friendship, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-27
Updated: 2013-01-27
Packaged: 2017-11-27 04:08:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/657884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Idzzdi/pseuds/Idzzdi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry stormed off the stage finally able to wipe the fake smile off his face. He was beyond pissed. He was mad at himself, disappointed and ashamed. This was probably the worst show he had ever played. Like ever ever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	C'mon C'mon

Harry stormed off the stage finally able to wipe the fake smile off his face. He was beyond pissed. He was mad at himself, disappointed and ashamed. This was probably the worst show he had ever played. Like ever ever.

The other four lads sensed his bad mood though of course none of them thought the show had been that bad. Harry had been wound up with his thoughts and messed up once. And then he got nervous messing up twice, three times. Again. And again. Though no major stuff. Choreography, a few notes. Nothing worth noticing. But as always Harry was hypercritical about himself.

“Are you gonna get him?” Liam asked looking at Louis who sighed soundlessly and nodded. Of course he would. He always did. He was his best mate.

Zayn, Niall and Liam grabbed their stuff quickly before leaving the greenroom again. They waved at Louis and he nodded back at them. He and Harry would catch up with them later at the hotel.

When the boys were gone Louis strolled over to the bathroom door and knocked softly. “Hazza?” There was no response. “Harry, please open the door.” Still no movement on the other side of the door. “C’mon, C’mon. You know exactly I won’t just give up and leave. Might as well give up the act right away.” Louis waited for a couple of moments but Harry still refused to open the door. Louis wondered if Harry was fine, but knew pounding against the door wouldn’t help it either.

“Fine.” He said instead. “I’ll just sit here and wait until you come out.” Leaning against the door he slid down onto the floor and spread out his legs. He heard movement from the other side of the door, some noise very close and then heavy breathing. Harry had sat down leaning against the door from the other side as well. Louis waited for the younger lad’s breath to calm down before he spoke again.

“Haz, we’ve done this before. You know exactly how this is going to end. Might as well save everyone’s time and come out right away. I’ll give you a I-Still-Love-You-No-Matter-What-Hug and then I’ll take you to a bar to drown your brain in alcohol and things will be forgotten the next day.”

Harry smiled to himself. Louis knew just what to do to cheer Harry up. Even though of course this was not the way the other lads, and especially Liam, appreciated them to deal with their problems, but that’s how Harry and Louis had always done it. Hug and chug, that’s what they called it. And it worked out perfectly fine. For any occasion. Girl problems. Lad problems. Family problems. Dealing with the stress from touring. Screaming girls. And every now and then, just like today, dealing with a messed up show.

Harry reached up to the doorknob and unlocked it, not opening the door though. Louis was happy to hear the familiar sound of the twisting lock and scooted away from the door to open it right away. He hugged Harry from behind and pressed his head against Harry’s shoulder. They sat like this for a while before Louis pulled back and held his hand out for Harry to grab it.

“Done with hugging part. Now onto the chugging part. C’mon, c’mon.” He encouraged the taller boy as he pulled him up and a ghostly smile crept upon his lips. The chugging part always got him.


End file.
